(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide bracket, and more particularly, to one allowing front access to release the fixed status of the bracket by inserting a releasing member to penetrate through the front of the bracket.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The pattern of the adaptation of a slide bracket to facilitate the slide to lock to a metal support is usually seen in a rack-mounted computer system. The design of the slide bracket is comparatively diversified with the current design to address tool-free and fast-dismounting features as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,659,577 B, 6,891,727 B2, Early Publication No. 2006/0152115 A1, and Taiwan Patent Nos. M281520 and M281525.
However, to all the prior art, the bracket must be removed from the side of the bracket; meaning, the user has to reach into the bracket from the front and then bend his hand to the side of the bracket to release a locking member on conditions that there is not slide or another bracket installed above or below the bracket. Therefore, in case of multiple slides and brackets are installed in a fashion close to one another, those slides and brackets located to the bracket to be removed must be dismounted to spare some room sufficient for the removal of the target bracket making the work rather inconvenient and tedious.